


2 - Retour à Port Royal

by AlisoneDavies



Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BMol - Freeform, Cliffhangers, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Ireland, Laytown, Magic, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Pirates, Port Royal, Prison, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Self-Insert, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Nous avons fait une terrible erreur. Dans le passé. La ligne temporelle a été modifiée. Pas le choix, nous devons retourner à Port Royal... Avec une troisième personne...
Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200581
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	2 - Retour à Port Royal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/gifts).



_**Cette histoire est la suite de mon OS précédent :** _

_**« Tortuga ».** _

_**Bon voyage !** _

**…**

_Then..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou 300 ans plus tard, nous atterrîmes au milieu de la mer. L'eau salée nous arriva jusqu'aux genoux. Froide. En pleine nuit. Sous la pleine lune. Litany paniqua et grelotta derechef :

\- Le sort n'a pas fonctionné !

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel parsemé de points lumineux en la prenant par la main pour la remonter sur la plage de sable. Une fois hors de l'eau, je pus lui expliquer :

\- Si, nous sommes en 2020, mais à Laytown. Sur la plage.

Litany tiqua.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bienvenu en Irlande, l'amie !

.

.

.

_Now..._

Laytown, _An Inse_ en Gaélique Irlandais, un petit village sur les côtes de la mer d'Irlande. « Petit Village » dans le Comté de Meath, qui comporte néanmoins une gare ferroviaire, plusieurs arrêts de Bus _(Notamment un pour Dublin)_ , une grande enseigne de magasin, une école et une Église moderne. Laytown est connue pour ses fameuses courses de chevaux sur la plage, une fois par an, ainsi que par quelques fouilles archéologiques importantes qui ont, entre autres, permis de trouver la Broche de Tara. ( _Une relique Celtique)._ Également célèbre pour la belle statue « The Voyager », érigée en juin 2004, et qui pose fièrement face à la mer.

Personnellement, j'aime Laytown pour la mer...

Et nous y étions cette nuit-là.

_._

Litany souffla de dépit. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de revenir sur mes Terres Celtiques. Mais j'avais ouvert le portail à Laytown et, par conséquent, ce fut à Laytown que je ne pouvais que revenir. Avec elle.

Pardon l'amie.

Il faisait froid, alors nous sortîmes de l'eau salée assez rapidement pour marcher sur le sable fin qui scintillait sous la lune claire.

À chacun de mes pas, j'entendais un énorme « plock » dû à l'eau encore coincé dans ces affreuses chaussures. Litany tremblait toujours de froid. Je n'avais pas de téléphone portable pour appeler un taxi et les Bus ne passaient pas après minuit.

Je cherchai un sort magique dans mon _Palais Mental_ pour pouvoir contacter Mick qui se trouvait à Drogheda, mais une personne m'en empêcha.

Un homme.

Il se dirigeait vers nous, vêtu seulement d'un T-shirt en col en V malgré la brise glaciale de la mer. Je dus plisser des yeux pour reconnaître ses traits dans le noir de la nuit.

\- Peter ?!

Il se planta devant nous et lâcha, avec son éternel air blasé :

\- OK, qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu avec la ligne temporelle ?!

.

.

Litany tiqua. Les mains autour de ses bras pour se protéger du vent, elle demanda, un peu perdue :

\- Hum... Ali, ce n'est pas Mick, lui, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Mon Dieu, non ! Mais Mick n'existe plus, grâce à vous !

Une terreur soudaine s'empara de moi.

Mon souffle se coupa.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Peter souffla et prit une longue inspiration pour nous expliquer :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fichu dans le passé, mais un moment j'étais en train de descendre une Pinte au Pub, et la seconde d'après l'endroit était devenu un Q.G pour l'IRA ! L'IRA ! Et l'armée Britannique est partout dans les rues, et tous ceux qui refusent le ralliement à la couronne, finissent en prison ! Ou pire...

.

L'Armée Républicaine Irlandaise _(IRA en Anglais, ou Óglaigh na hÉireann en Gaélique Irlandais)_ est, depuis le 20eme siècle, une organisation militaire luttant contre la présence Britannique. Grâce à Michael Collins et son traité Anglo-Irlandais du 10 Juillet 1921, l'IRA n'avait plus autant de Q.G qu'avant. Certes, remplacé petit à petit par les Sinn Féin _(Parti politique nationaliste, puis Républicain Irlandais.)_ La présence constante de l'IRA dans les locaux de Drogheda, n'inaugurait rien de bon, évidemment. L'Irlande ne devait plus être une République, ni même un État Libre. Mon cher Michael Collins n'avait pas sauvé le pays. Ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose : la couronne Britannique régnait encore dans le Monde.

Je sentis un liquide chaud me monter aux yeux.

Des larmes bouillantes qui réchauffaient ma peau dans le froid de la nuit.

Instinctivement, je jetai un coup d’œil à ma main, à mon annulaire gauche.

Mon alliance avait disparu.

\- Et Mick ?

Peter sembla réellement peiné.

\- Désolé... Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Il peut tout aussi bien être prisonnier des Hommes Lettres Britanniques ou... Mort...

\- _Oh shit_... souffla Litany.

.

.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre mes esprits et assimiler ces horribles informations. Mais les faits étaient là : nous avons dû détruire la ligne temporelle sans le vouloir.

Je réfléchis aux derniers élèvements survenus dans le passé pour comprendre ce que nous avons détruit. Pendant ce temps, Litany et Peter se dévisageaient sans échanger un seul mot.

Seul Tom, qui apparut devant mon amie, lâcha avec dédain :

\- Il n'a pas l'air sympa, le Loup-Garou.

Litany tiqua.

\- Hein ?!

Je me dirigeai entre mes deux camarades pour faire part de ma théorie :

\- OK. Litany, lorsque je t'ai libéré de la Prison de Fort Charles, j'ai également libéré Jack Sparrow.

Elle plissa des yeux tout en tremblant toujours de froid.

\- Ouais... Et ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était censé se passer ! Will Turner devait libérer Jack de la prison pour partir avec lui, et sauver Elizabeth de Barbossa !

\- Oh... Oh ! Je vois ! D'accord... Dans ce cas, il suffit de retourner à Port Royal, et tu ne libères que moi ! En attendant... On ne peut pas s'enfermer quelque part ? Je ne sens plus mes orteils.

\- Cool, je vais pouvoir te les couper... s'amusa Tom avec sadisme.

Malheureusement, aucun Pubs ou restaurants n'étaient ouverts. Sans trop de choix, j'emmenai mon petit groupe vers les toilettes publiques. Certes, la porte était verrouillée pour la nuit, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas :

_« Tóspringe ! »_

Un clic retentit et nous entrâmes dans les WC des femmes. Dont l'odeur me prit les narines avec violence. Je regrettai déjà l'air iodé de la mer Irlandaise. Mais une fois à l’abri du vent, je pus expliquer à Litany.

\- Non, _nous_ ne pouvons pas repartir à Port Royal. Enfin si, mais je ne peux pas te libérer _moi,_ car j'y suis déjà. Il nous faut une troisième personne pour me parler à la _moi_ de là-bas et lui dire de ne libérer QUE toi. Bien sûr, une personne qui n'était pas avec nous lors de notre premier voyage...

Litany essaya tant bien que mal de suivre mon cheminement de pensée. Sans toutefois avoir tout comprit, elle demanda néanmoins :

\- OK... Une troisième personne ? Qui ?

Je tournai ma tête vers Peter, qui reluquait ses griffes sans nous écouter. Lorsque le silence s’installa dans les toilettes, il leva les yeux vers moi pour demander, perdu :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens avec nous... lâchais-je sans ménagement.

Il souffla et sourit.

\- Pfff, même pas en rêve.

\- OK, Ali, c'est qui ce gars ? s'exclama mon amie.

.

Je soufflai un coup pour contenir ma peine. Malgré l'improbabilité de la scène : Litany, Peter et moi, enfermés dans les toilettes pour femmes, près de la plage de Laytown, une nuit de pleine lune...

\- Oui, pardon, j'ai oublié les présentations... Hum, Litany, voici Peter Hale un... « Ami » ? Comment on pourrait dire ça... ?

Peter se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais, comment on pourrait dire ça ?

\- Un ex ! m'écriais-je.

Il se mit à sourire et tendit sa main vers Litany.

\- _Hi._

Bien que sous le choc, mon amie lui serra la main et se força à sourire en baragouinant.

\- _Hi..._

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui révéler une chose cruciale pour la suite de l'aventure.

\- Ah et... Peter est un Loup-Garou.

Comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre, Litany lâcha la main de Peter.

Tom, à côté d'elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Crétine, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?!

Litany passa son regard de Tom, à moi, puis Peter, et moi à nouveau. Je sentis l'angoisse terrasser le corps de ma pauvre amie. La voix tremblante, elle questionna cependant avec espoir :

\- Loup-Garou ? Genre, gentil comme Rémus Lupin ?

Si seulement...

Peter ne comprit pas la référence.

Moi si.

\- Rémus Lupin ? s’offusqua Tom avec dégoût. Ce stupide prof ! Il a créé la Carte du Maraudeur et d'un coup il est célèbre ?! Amateur...

Je pris du temps pour répondre. Trop de temps. Litany comprit. Je tenais malgré tout à être franche.

\- Non... Loup-Garou genre psychopathe qui a essayé de tuer tout un groupe de bandits pour venger sa famille. Éventuellement, son neveu l'a égorgé et a mis le feu à son corps. Mais il a été ramené à la vie par une Banshee. On a commencé à sortir ensemble après ça. J'aidais une meute de Loup-Garou à Beacon Hills, à l'époque...

Peter se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Seule Litany resta bouche bée.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter d'être aussi franche, à l'avenir.

Enfin, si nous en avons encore un, d'avenir...

.

.

.

Nous n'avions pas le choix, et je ne voulais pas le laisser à Peter non plus, il devait venir avec Litany et moi à Port Royal. Je ne pouvais décemment pas m'empêcher moi-même de sauver Jack. Les catastrophes temporelles en seraient bien trop effroyables, si je rencontrais une autre version de moi-même dans une autre ligne temporelle !

Litany fut triste de retourner dehors, en pleine nuit et dans le froid. Malgré les températures fraîches, une questionna lui tarauda l'esprit en redécouvrant l'astre doré dans le ciel.

\- Hum... Ali... Si Peter est un Loup-Garou, sachant que c'est la pleine lune...

Je sentis la crainte dans sa voix. Je m'arrêtai devant un mur gris recouvert de tags, en face de la mer. La marée avait déjà baissé et nous n'avions plus les pieds dans l'eau.

Heureusement.

Je comptais répondre à mon amie, mais Peter s'en chargea lui-même :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis peut-être un Oméga, mais je sais encore me tenir. Je suis né Loup-Garou, j'ai appris à gérer mes transformations.

Il sourit.

Litany parut à moitié rassuré.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, je repris :

\- OK ! Je dois ouvrir un autre portail temporel. Malheureusement, mes batteries sont à plat, depuis notre dernier voyage. Donc...

Je me tournai vers Peter, qui comprit en faisant semblant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Besoin d'un chargeur portable ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Pas le choix, Peter se dirigea vers moi et je lui pris la main. Sa peau était chaude, elle faisait contraste avec la mienne, toujours glacé.

Je dus me concentrer pour sentir la magie dans le corps et dans l'âme de Peter. Sa version loup, cachée dans son code génétique. Sa magie se mélangeait à la mienne. Je pouvais ressentir mon énergie augmenter à mesure que je puisais en Peter.

Mes yeux étaient certes clos, mais je pouvais facilement deviner Peter en train de lutter pour ne pas tomber de douleur et de fatigue. Il ne laissa rien paraître.

Je tendis ma main vers le mur de pierre.

Et j'ai récité, à nouveau, mon sort de révélation :

_« Hierste þæt íecen sóna ! »_

Derechef, un vortex étoilé apparut devant nous. Litany et moi, nous pensâmes ensemble à Perceval, qui rêvait de voyager dans l'espace...

.

.

.

Nous retrouvâmes Port Royal comme nous l'avions laissés 300 ans plus tôt. Ou 1h auparavant, en réalité. Je n'avais pas quitté mon horrible corset et robe à froufrous. Pas même mes chaussures humides. Litany portait elle aussi les vêtements d'époque.

Seul Peter faisait anachronisme avec son jean usé et son T-shirt col en V. Il fallait donc remédier à ce problème. Aussitôt arrivés dans la ville de la Jamaïque, nous nous sommes cachés derrière une énorme charrette croulant sous le poids de sacs de toiles sales. Je levai les yeux en l'air pour chercher quelques vêtements étendus aux fenêtres des maisons au milieu des rues étroites de Port Royal. Cette vue me rappela le Vieux Nice.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs, lorsque j'avisai un pantalon et une chemise pour homme, je me concentrai sur les objets en question pour lancer mon sort :

_« Bebiede þe arisan ealdu. »_

Les vêtements se détachèrent de leurs fils par magie pour voler doucement vers nous. Je dus faire en sorte de ne pas croiser quelques passants en chemin.

Peter sourit et se pencha vers Litany pour avouer, à demi-mot :

\- J'adore quand elle fait ça...

Litany esquissa une mine dubitative. À son tour, Tom se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer, avec malice :

\- Pssss... 100 Gallions d'or qu'ils se remettent ensemble avant la fin de l'aventure.

\- QUOI ?! Impossible ! Alisone est mariée à Mick ! Et je n'ai aucune monnaie de sorciers !

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- Et ? Elle est mariée à Mick et elle vit avec Brendan.

.

Je dus expliquer dans les moindres détails à Peter comment laisser le moi passé libérer Litany sans toucher à Jack. Pendant ce temps, nous marchâmes dans les rues de Port Royal qui commençaient à se remplir à mesure que la journée avançait. Une fois devant la prison de Fort Charles, j'utilisai le même sort que la veille pour ouvrir la porte cachée.

« Que la veille » ?

300 ans plus tôt, en réalité.

Ou... Aujourd'hui, en fait.

Peter passa l'arcade tandis que Litany et moi restâmes sur place. Nous nous sommes éloignés de la prison pour s'asseoir sur un petit muret de pierres humides, devant les passants qui ne faisaient définitivement pas attention à nous.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Analysant le visage de mon amie, je compris bien vite qu'elle était harassée par Tom. Comme d'habitude. Ainsi, pour couper court à ses sempiternelles menaces, elle se tourna vers moi pour me demander avec curiosité :

\- Alors... Toi et Peter ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel en maugréant :

\- Mouais... C'était en 2015, à Beacon Hills. Les BMOL avaient envoyé Mr Ketch pour tuer toutes les meutes de Loups-Garous. Je suis arrivée avant lui pour les aider. Peter n'avait pas de meute, c'est un Oméga, mais je l'ai aidé à sauver son neveu. Derek... C'est... Compliqué.

Litany plissa des yeux.

\- Son neveu ? Celui-là même qui a égorgé Peter et l'a brûlé ?

Je souris malgré moi.

\- Eh bien... Comme je disais, c'est compliqué... Les _Ghost Riders_ de la Chasse Sauvage sont arrivés et ont kidnappé plein de monde. En effaçant leurs existences de la mémoire des survivants. Peter faisait parti des disparus. Sauf que... Personne ne se souvenait de lui, du coup. Moi y compris... Je l'ai su plus tard, mais Lydia Martin, une Banshee, a pu sauver Stiles qui faisait parti des kidnappés. Peter est revenu à Beacon Hills. En sale état... Sauf que moi... J'étais déjà à Gotham pour aider Oswald...

Devant le regard perdu et perplexe de mon amie, je terminai mon monologue :

\- Bref, c'est compliqué.

\- Tu m'étonnes... Quand je pense que je suis celle qui a fait quelques séjours en asile...

Je souris à nouveau.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

.

Je fus tellement soulagé lorsque Peter revint vers nous, en faisant de grandes enjambées pour s'éloigner du bâtiment le plus vite possible. L'alerte venait d'être donné dans la prison, pour notre évasion. Une fois Peter parmi nous, nous sommes partis en direction de la plage, loin du port. Je savais que la moi d'hier irait forcément au port pour réquisitionner un navire. Sans l'aide de Jack, désormais. Jack devait à tout prix être sauvé par Will Turner.

Une fois hors des rues de Port Royal, Peter, Litany et moi restâmes sur la plage à... Attendre.

Le Loup-Garou se tourna vers moi :

\- Comment savoir si ça a fonctionné ? Si la ligne temporelle est redevenue normale ?

Bonne question...

Ce fut Litany qui trouva la réponse en montrant ma main du doigt :

\- Ali ! Ton alliance !

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Je baissai la tête et, effectivement, mon alliance réapparut comme par magie à mon annulaire gauche. Mick était vivant.

Il nous suffisait de retourner à Laytown.

Enfin !

.

Mais ma magie était si fragile.

Autant de sauts temporels en si peu de temps, mes recharges se vidaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, et ce, malgré l'aide de Peter.

Il nous fallait cependant un dernier voyage.

Seulement un.

Je souris à Peter et Litany. Mais Tom apparut pour lâcher, inquiet :

\- Y'a un truc qui cloche...

Pourtant, je pris la main de mes amis et, face à un muret de briques grises, sur la plage de Port Royal, en l'an 1720, je jetai mon sort :

_« Bedyrne ús ! Astýre ús þanonweard ! »_

Un nouveau tourbillon étoilé se dirigea vers nous. Mais je me sentais trop affaiblie pour penser à Perceval, qui rêvait de voyager dans l'espace.

Je dus me concentrer sur Laytown.

Sur l'Irlande.

Sur mon île.

Mais j'ai pensé à une autre île...

Et à l'année où j'ai rencontré Peter, en 2015...

.

.

.

Je me sentais faible.

Si faible.

Peter dut pratiquement me porter dans ses bras. En ouvrant les yeux, une fois le vortex étoilé disparut, je découvris une chose terrible : nous n'étions pas à Laytown. Pas de mer Irlandaise en face de nous, pas de sable fin, ni de collines verdoyantes.

Litany plissa les yeux et questionna :

\- Hum... Ali... Où sommes-nous ?

Aucune idée.

Le paysage en face de nous était essentiellement constitué d'arbres touffus, couleur émeraude, magnifiques. L'air était humide et l'herbe sous nos pieds suintait de rosée.

Non, ce n'était pas Laytown.

Ce n'était pas même l'Irlande.

Peter jeta un regard de tous côtés, tous ses sens de loup aux aguets. Sa super-ouïe entendit quelque chose que ni mon amie, ni moi-même nous ne pouvions entendre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls... murmura Peter.

\- L'IRA ? interrogea Litany, avec angoisse.

Mais Peter secoua la tête.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas des Humains... Mais des animaux. Sauf que... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est...

Je faillis tourner de l’œil, lorsqu'un rugissement horrible se fit entendre au loin. Un bruit atroce. Le son s'incrustait dans nos corps, jusqu'à nos os et nos âmes. Un instinct de survie étrange s'empara de nous. Les branches des arbres se mirent à bouger. À quelque 200 mètres devant nous, une créature immense jaillit de la jungle. Ouvrant son énorme gueule pour rugir à nouveau.

Litany et Peter comprirent avec horreur. Mon amie se tourna vers moi et paniqua de plus belle. Elle hurla pour évacuer son angoisse :

\- Nom de Dieu, Alisone ! Ton obsession des dinosaures nous a propulsés à Jurassic Park !

Oops...

.

Le dinosaure en question poussa un autre hurlement strident qui nous glaça le sang.

Tom apparut à côté de Litany en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Oh, comme j'aimerais tellement voir un dinosaure te dévorer vivante...

Litany esquissa une mine écœurée.

Encore affaiblie par le transport, je mis de longues secondes à rectifier :

\- Non... Ce n'est pas Jurassic Park...

Peter baissa les yeux vers moi. Je pus lire toute sa frayeur derrière son regard océan. Et, voir Peter transi de terreur m’effraya plus que le dinosaure non loin de moi.

\- Y'a un T-Rex devant nous, Alisone ! Je suis de l'avis de Litany, c'est sûrement Jurassic Park !

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour expliquer, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les vapes en même temps :

\- Nous sommes effectivement sur Isla Nublar, mais ce n'est pas l'époque de Jurassic Park. Nous sommes en 2015 et ce n'est pas non plus un T-Rex. C'est l' _Indominus Rex._ Un Hybride de 15 mètres de long et 6 mètres de haut.

Litany et Peter me dévisagèrent. Avec leurs yeux exorbités d'horreur, ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser leurs questions à haute voix. Avant de totalement perdre connaissance dans les bras de Peter, je souris en leur révélant :

\- Bienvenu à Jurassic World...

**…**

**THE END**

**(?)**


End file.
